Siete
by Biank Radcliffe
Summary: Dos personajes, siete libros, siete pecados. RonxHermione. Regalo de cumpleaños para Sirenita.
1. Gula: La Piedra Filosofal

**Disclaimer:**** El Copyright y la Marca Registrada de todo lo referente a Harry Potter, es propiedad de la escritora J.K. Rowling.**

_Dedicatoria:_ A **Sirenita**. Porque está de cumpleaños el día de hoy, porque es una de mis mejores amigas, porque ahora me doy cuenta de que tenemos años de conocernos, porque siempre ha estado ahí cuando la necesito y porque la adoro. Gabby, estos siete pecados van por y para ti. Que disfrutes _tu_ fic (:

* * *

**Gula.**

Levantas la vista del libro que estás leyendo cuando escuchas que alguien se ha sentado con brusquedad enfrente de ti. Diriges la mirada hacia ahí rápidamente y sueltas un gruñido -pues han interrumpido tu interesante lectura de aquella manera poco cortés- y te encuentras de nuevo con ese chico pelirrojo. Se llama Ronald Weasley, según recuerdas. Un bufido escapa de tu boca y vuelves a concentrarte en los encantamientos que tienes que estudiar este curso.

Haciendo caso omiso de tu acompañante, te sumerges completamente en el libro que sostienes en tu regazo y de vez en cuando tomas, sin mirar, el vaso de leche que tienes delante para darle pequeños sorbos. De repente, alguien menciona tu nombre y sientes como si ese sonido llegara de un lugar muy lejano.

-¿Hermione?-repite.

Llevas tus ojos a la fuente del murmullo y te encuentras con las pupilas azules de tu compañero pelirrojo. Lentamente, y casi sin darte cuenta, posas el escrito que estabas leyendo al lado de tu vaso de leche. En ese instante, te das cuenta de que Ronald mira de forma insistente tu libro y por un breve momento piensas que tal vez, él está interesado en esa lectura. Abres la boca lista para hablarle sobre ese interesante escrito pero se te adelanta.

-¿Me pasas el pastel de calabaza?-pregunta y tú no puedes evitar soltar un bufido apenas perceptible mientras interiormente te preguntas cómo el chico puede comer tanto, pues ya habías notado que llevaba buen rato degustando de la comida.

Llevas tu mano al plato que sostiene el pastel -que se encontraba a un lado de tu libro- y se lo pasas con cuidado para evitar que las migajas caigan en la mesa. Notas cómo el pelirrojo mira con _gula_ el platillo y giras tus ojos con algo de disgusto a la vez que, sin poder evitarlo, piensas que cualquier día, le va a dar una indigestión.

Suspiras y tomas el libro de la mesa; lo abres en la página cincuenta y tres y vuelves a tu interesante lectura, como si nada hubiera pasado. Y a pesar de que tratas de concentrarte en el encantamiento de levitación, no puedes dejar de escuchar ese sonido que produce el chico al masticar. Lo miras un poco por encima de la cubierta y te parece que está a punto de vomitar; pero no lo hace, y piensas que, tal vez, ya está acostumbrado a comer de esa manera.

Pero lo que no piensas en ningún momento, es que ese pelirrojo que se llama Ronald Weasley, que come demasiado y que hace un ruido peculiar al hacerlo, se convertirá, tal vez, en la persona más importante de tu vida.

* * *

_**N/A: **_Oh por Dios, tenía AÑOS sin pasarme por el lado de los RHr T.T Ya extrañaba escribir algo de esta parejita. Bueno, antes que nada, quiero desearle un MUY feliz cumpleaños a mi querida Gabby (: Niña, que te lo pases genial y que sigas cumpliendo muchísimos años más; gracias por brindarme tu amistad todo este tiempo n.n Te quiero.

Y ya dejando a un lado las cursilerías xD, espero que esta primera viñeta les haya gustado. Todas serán mas o menos de la misma longitud y estarán escritos en segunda persona (es que me encantan las historias de ese estilo xD). Los subiré seguido, así que no desesperen y recuerden que espero sus comentarios buenos o malos en un review.

Saludines

_Atte. Bianca_


	2. Pereza: La Cámara Secreta

**Disclaimer:**** El Copyright y la Marca Registrada de todo lo referente a Harry Potter, es propiedad de la escritora J.K. Rowling.**

* * *

**Pereza.**

Estás muy concentrada haciendo tus deberes de Transformaciones, cuando el retrato de la Señora Gorda se abre y por la puerta aparece uno de tus mejores amigos. El pelirrojo camina con las manos en los bolsillos hacia los sillones y toma asiento en su butaca preferida enfrente del fuego, al parecer sin notar tu presencia ahí.

-¿Dónde estabas?-preguntas haciéndote notar y provocando que de un respingo, pues tu voz ha sonado fuerte comparada con el silencio del lugar.

-Jugando ajedrez en el Gran Comedor.-contesta él mientras camina hacia ti y se sienta en una de las sillas desocupadas de la mesa.

Asientes y no puedes evitar pensar que es flojo. Y vaya que lo es. No te cabe en la cabeza que prefiera ver cómo unas figuritas se golpean y destruyen entre sí, en vez de ponerse al corriente con sus deberes, tener todo a tiempo y conseguir una excelente calificación en las materias. Pero no tratas de entenderlo, pues saber que jamás lo lograrás.

-¿Ya hiciste la tarea de Transformaciones?-le preguntas mirándolo fijamente, aunque estás casi segura de cuál será la respuesta.

Y efectivamente, aciertas. Ron aprieta los ojos, se lleva las manos a las sienes y se da un pequeño masaje.

-No lo recordaba-admite-¿Para cuando se tiene que entregar?

Tú lo miras incrédula y cuando hablas, la voz te tiembla un poco debido a la molestia que comienzas a sentir.

-Es para mañana, Ron-le dices mirándolo con el entrecejo fruncido-No puedo creer que seas tan irresponsable y que encima no pongas atención.

-Ya Hermione, no empieces.-dice el chico soltando un suspiro para después dirigirse hacia el sillón donde se encontraba antes; abre su mochila, saca unas ranas de chocolate y comienza a devorarlas con tranquilidad.

Durante todo el trayecto, fijas tus ojos en su nuca con una mueca de disgusto y rabia en tu cara, dándole a entender que estás realmente molesta por su comentario.

-Ya no voy a empezar-le dices tomando tus útiles con más fuerza de la necesaria-Pero luego no vengas conmigo a que te ayude con tus tareas y con tus trabajos. Eres un flojo, un irresponsable y no sacarás buenas notas en los exámenes si no te aplicas y pones más de tu parte.-y dando un último bufido, tomas tu bolso y te diriges dignamente hacia la escalera, mientras el pelirrojo hace caso omiso de tu discurso y abre otra envoltura del bocadillo.

Y algunos meses después, mientras estás tirada en aquella cama, sin poderte mover, sin poder estudiar y sin poder aconsejar a tus amigos, te darías cuenta de que estás equivocada.

Porque, tal vez, Ronald sea flojo e irresponsable, pero no le da nada de _pereza_ ir a la enfermería todos los días para tomarte de la mano con timidez, mirarte con la preocupación en su rostro y decirte, cuando cree que nadie lo escucha, cuánta falta le haces en su vida.

* * *

_**N/A: **_Bueno, ya vieron que no me tardé tanto :) Lo que pasa es que quiero estar adelantada en las viñetas para no meterme presión y eso; así que no subo nuevo capítulo hasta que tengo el siguiente terminado o avanzado y justo ahorita estoy en la revisión de la siguiente viñeta. 

Espero que ésta les haya gustado y como se dieron cuenta, cada pecado corresponde a un libro. So, el siguiente será de Harry Potter y el Prisionero de Azkaban. Hasta ahorita las dos viñetitas han sido del punto de vista de Hermione pero les adelanto que la siguiente será del punto de vista de Ron y será más larga que estas dos.

Sus comentarios, críticas, tomates, halagos: en un review.

Gracias por leerme. Saluditos.

_Atte. Bianca_


	3. Ira: El Prisionero de Azkaban

**Disclaimer:**** El Copyright y la Marca Registrada de todo lo referente a Harry Potter, es propiedad de la escritora J.K. Rowling.**

* * *

**Ira.**

Estás plenamente conciente de que ya es la segunda vez. Ya es la segunda vez en todo el curso que estás enojado con Hermione. La primera fue cuando le avisó a McGonagall que Harry había recibido una Saeta de Fuego que no tenía escrito quién la mandaba y claro, la maestra se la había llevado para revisarla y no la tuvieron por algunas semanas.

Justo le acababan de regresar la Saeta a tu amigo y él te había cedido el honor de poder llevarla a la habitación. Subiste las escaleras con la escoba en la mano, sosteniéndola como si fuera de cristal. La colocaste con sumo cuidado encima de la cama de Harry y te estabas encaminando de nuevo a la puerta para regresar a la sala común, cuando la sábana que estaba a un lado de tu cama llamó tu atención.

Te acercaste confuso al notar algo rojo encima de ella y levantaste la prenda a la altura de tus ojos para poder observarla mejor; en ese momento, no pudiste evitar lanzar un grito ahogado. Sentiste cómo la _ira_ comenzó a fluir por tus venas y por si fuera poco, fijaste la vista en el suelo, te encontraste con unos pelos color canela y supiste perfectamente a quién pertenecían. Y claro, siendo tan impulsivo como eres, tomaste la sábana y los cabellos con brusquedad y procediste a bajar las escaleras caminando con más fuerza de la necesaria.

-¡MIRA!-gritaste, acercándote a la mesa en donde estaban Harry y Hermione mientras sacudías la prenda enfrente de la cara de la castaña.

-¿Qué pasa, Ron?

-¡Scabbers¡Mira¡Scabbers!

Asombrada, se apartó de ti echándose hacia atrás.

-¡SANGRE!-exclamaste en medio del silencio de la sala común-¡No está¿Y sabes lo que había en el suelo?

-No, no.-dijo ella con voz temblorosa.

Apretaste los cabellos de su gato en la mano y los tiraste con fuerza encima del trabajo de Runas Antiguas que estaba haciendo. Y esa fue la segunda vez que te enojaste con Hermione Granger.

Pero ahora que la tienes frente a ti, te das cuenta de que te has comportado como un idiota. Porque cuando has visto su labio temblar y con esa carta en las manos, supiste que algo no andaba bien. Claro que segundos antes, todavía fuiste tan cínico para preguntarle que si se había dado gusto con el problema de que a Harry casi lo descubren en Hogsmeade.

Ella responde un débil "no", les entrega la carta que Hagrid le ha mandado y hasta te sientes estupido; y es que Hermione, aun cuando tenía miles de deberes y trabajaba el doble que tú, encontró un lugar en su horario para ayudarle al guardabosques con el juicio y tú, por estar tan ocupado enojado con ella, olvidaste completamente el caso de Buckbeack.

Les explica, con lágrimas en los ojos, que Lucius Malfoy consiguió atemorizar a la Comisión y casi los obligó a tomar la decisión de ejecutar al hipogrifo. Levantas la mirada y la ves con los ojos un poco enrojecidos, más pálida de lo habitual y con algunas ojeras; y en ese instante, recuerdas lo que hablaron Harry y tú con Hagrid, cuando él les contó que la castaña se sentía muy sola y recuerdas que dijo que creía que valoraban más a su amiga que a las escobas y las ratas. Y aunque te cuesta admitirlo, sabes que Hagrid tiene toda la razón.

Tu amiga continúa con su discurso y dice que aun pueden apelar, aunque no hay mucha esperanza y que nada cambiará. Ahí entras en acción, totalmente decidido de lo que harás: le dejas en claro que algo va a cambiar, porque tú la vas a ayudar. De repente, antes de que puedas reaccionar, ella te echa los brazos al cuello y rompe a llorar. Totalmente aterrado le das unas palmaditas torpes en la cabeza y ella se aparta.

-Ron, de verdad siento muchísimo lo de Scabbers.-dice sollozando.

No puedes evitar sentirte aliviado porque ella se haya separado, y es que te da miedo de que pueda darse cuenta de lo nervioso que estás. Pero además te das cuenta de que en verdad Hermione ha sufrido y que has sido un imbécil. Claro que eso no lo vas a decir en voz alta, así que solamente atinas a decirle que tu rata ya era muy vieja e inútil, y esperas que con esa respuesta quede conforme.

Vuelves a recordar las palabras del guardabosque y piensas que esa es una de las pocas veces en las que le das la razón a Hagrid. Porque obviamente tu mejor amiga es mucho más importante que las escobas y las ratas. De hecho, es mucho más importante que otras cosas. Pero claro, eso es algo que nunca vas a admitir enfrente de ella.

* * *

_**N/A: **_Jo, perdón por haberlos hecho esperar tanto. Aun no tengo terminada la viñeta siguiente, pero ya avancé un poco, por lo que me vine a actualizar. Lamentablemente en esos momentos estoy sufriendo una crisis de inspiración y por más que trato de escribir, simplemente no puedo :S Así que disculparán si las otras viñetas tardan un poco más. 

Como se dieron cuenta -o tal vez no-, este capítulo fue ligeramente más largo que los otros. Algunas cosas están escritas como viene marcado en el libro, solo que cambié los verbos a segunda persona. Y como un pequeño avance, les digo que la siguiente viñeta es del punto de vista de Ron, también.

Gracias por sus comentarios, en verdad los aprecio n.n

Saludines y nos vemos pronto (eso espero)

_Atte. Bianca_


	4. Envidia: El Cáliz de Fuego

**Disclaimer:**** El Copyright y la Marca Registrada de todo lo referente a Harry Potter, es propiedad de la escritora J.K. Rowling.**

* * *

**Envidia.**

Tomaste con disgusto una de las ridículas puntillas que adornaban tu traje y comenzaste a jugar con ella inconscientemente, pues estabas más ocupado mirándola a ella. No te cupo en la cabeza que tu mejor amiga estuviera a unos cuantos metros de ti bailando nada más y nada menos que con Viktor Krum y menos aun que se estuviera divirtiendo. Lo pudiste ver en sus ojos brillantes de emoción, en la forma en la que bailaba y en la sonrisa permanente de su cara.

"Es una traidora", pensaste mientras los observabas con el entrecejo fruncido. "Está fraternizando con el enemigo"; esa es la frase que te repetiste toda la noche y te dio coraje que, el que supones tu mejor amigo, no te apoye y encima diga que a él no le molesta que Hermione esté con ese…búlgaro. No terminaste de entender porqué Harry no estaba molesto… ¡Viktor Krum era su enemigo en el Torneo y estaba bailando con su mejor amiga! Intentaste que el moreno comprendiera la situación, pero fue inútil. 

Y cada vez que la mirabas, te molestabas más porque no era justo. No era justo que te hubiera ocultado con quién iría, que ella disfrutara tanto de la velada, mientras tú, taciturno, te dedicabas solamente a mirarla. Pero lo más injusto de todo era que tu amiga pudiera lucir así de…bonita y que jamás lo hubieras notado hasta esa noche. De hecho -y hasta vergüenza te da admitirlo- hasta hace poco te diste cuenta de que Hermione es una chica. Y claro, se molestó, incluso cuando tú no lo hiciste con esa intención. 

De repente, mientras estabas completamente perdido en tus pensamientos y reflexiones, la has visto caminar hasta donde se encontraban ustedes. Encima ella va y les dice que "Viktor ha ido por bebidas". Menudo idiota. Estabas seguro de que engatusaba a tu amiga para así sacarle información acerca de Harry o del enigma del huevo. Pero claro, cuando se lo has dicho, Hermione se ha molestado bastante y se han puesto a discutir…de nuevo.

Ambos se enfrascaron tanto en la discusión que pudiste notar que tu amigo casi los miraba con resignación, demasiado acostumbrado a sus peleas como para molestarse en detenerla. Ella y tú defendieron con ímpetu sus ideas acerca del tema por lo que se hartaron de los argumentos del otro y Hermione decidió irse no sin antes reclamarte el que le hayas dicho "Vicky" a su acompañante. Y así transcurrió la noche; con pensamientos que incluían a tu ex favorita estrella de quidditch y a la que, se supone, es tu mejor amiga.

Pero ahora que la tienes frente a ti con las mejillas encendidas y el cabello fuera de su elegante moño, te das cuenta de que ha llegado al límite de la paciencia. Y también te das cuenta de que ya es demasiado tarde para remedir tus palabras -aunque estás seguro de que tienes toda la razón-.

-Bueno, pues si no te gusta, ya sabes cuál es la solu­ción, ¿no?-te grita con la cara tensa de ira.

-¿Ah, sí?-le respondes alzando la voz de igual manera-¿Cuál es?

-¡La próxima vez que haya un baile, pídeme que sea tu pareja antes que ningún otro, y no como último recurso!

_Bingo._

Mueves la boca sin que ningún sonido salga de ella y observas cómo Hermione sube como un rayo las escaleras que llevan a su dormitorio. Te quedas unos cuantos segundos en la misma posición, para después girarte hacia Harry que te mira fijamente y le hablas.

-Bueno-balbuceas atónito-Bueno, ahí está la prueba... Hasta ella se da cuenta de que no tiene razón.

Subes las escaleras con pesadez y decides ignorar aquel pinchazo de "ese algo" que has sentido cuando ella pronunció aquellas palabras. Te pones el pijama de forma automática y te acuestas en tu cama sin poner demasiada atención a tus movimientos. Te volteas hacia el lado derecho buscando una posición más cómoda para dormir y sueltas un bufido al aire a la vez que ordenas tus ideas.

Hermione es una chica y es tu mejor amiga. Te grabas en la cabeza que no sientes absolutamente nada más por ella que un cariño fraternal. Y te repites un millón de veces que tú no tenías _envidia_ alguna de Viktor Krum por haberla acompañado al baile. 

Pero en algún lugar profundo de tu mente, sabes que aquellas dos últimas frases que pensaste son una completa mentira. En un lugar _muy muy_ profundo de tu mente.

* * *

_**N/A: **_¿Hola? ¿Se acuerdan de mí? Mas les vale, porque yo si me acuerdo de ustedes; jajaja mentira, no me hagan caso. Bueno, como ya se dieron cuenta, volví después de todo este tiempo que estuve escasa de ideas y falta de inspiración. Son las 12:37 de la noche y estoy aquí metida en la computadora porque esta tarde me he dicho: "No apago esta máquina hasta no haber terminado la viñeta".

Jo, se darán cuenta de que el capítulo no es la gran cosa. Me ha costado horrores escribir esto; no se me da muy bien eso de meterme a los pensamientos de Ron, porque él es un personaje algo difícil de manejar, pero estoy en ese proceso, así que disculparán si en algunas partes leen algo que no va con Ron. Ah y sí, el final es patético pero no pude hacer nada mejor. 

También quiero pedirles perdón (sobretodo a mi querida Gabby -a la que le regalé este fic-) por la larga espera y creo que no me tardaré tanto en subir la siguiente viñeta. Les adelanto que el siguiente también será del punto de vista de Ron y es con el pecado "Codicia"; vayan haciendo sus apuestas (?).

Ojala que la hayan disfrutado y no hayan salido tan decepcionados. Saludines y ya saben: tomates, ropa interior, lechugas, halagos, etc. en un lindo y caritativo review.

_Atte. Bianca_


	5. Codicia: La Orden del Fénix

**Disclaimer:**** El Copyright y la Marca Registrada de todo lo referente a Harry Potter, es propiedad de la escritora J.K. Rowling.**

* * *

**Codicia.**

Nunca has sido codicioso. Bueno, tal vez un poco, sí; pero no es culpa tuya. La culpa es de tus padres por haber tenido tantos hijos y que tú fueras el varón más pequeño de todos, porque eso significa claramente que vas a heredar bastantes cosas de tus hermanos.

En tu casa siempre les han inculcado los buenos valores: que no hay que ser egoístas -algo prácticamente imposible si tienes seis hermanos-, a no ser arrogantes, a ser buenas personas y no ser avaros. Y como siempre has tenido todas estas enseñanzas en tus pensamientos, no pudiste evitar sentirte culpable cuando le pediste dinero extra a tu mamá para un regalo.

Y es que ya tenías todos los presentes para tu familia y para Harry, pero te faltaba el de Hermione. Cuando se lo mencionaste a tu madre, te pareció que sus ojos brillaron y que su sonrisa se hizo más ancha de lo normal, pero resolviste no preguntarle nada, pues no estabas seguro si quieres conocer la respuesta.

-¿Y para quién es el regalo, cielo?-te preguntó, aunque por la forma en que lo hizo, estabas casi seguro de que sabía la respuesta, pero aun así, le contestaste.

-Para…Hermione.-dijiste sintiendo cómo tu cara se ponía roja sin que pudieras hacer algo al respecto.

Ella te sonrió y asintió con la cabeza, tal vez con demasiada emoción. Te preguntó -aparentando indiferencia- qué es lo que le pensabas regalar y tú le platicaste de ese perfume que viste en una tienda de Hogsmeade la última vez que fuiste del colegio. Pero a los pocos segundos de haber hablado, pensaste que quizás, no había sido una muy buena idea compartir eso con tu madre porque ella te miró como si fueras un chico enamorado. Y tú, definitivamente, no estás enamorado de nadie.

-Le regalaré eso porque ya no sé que libro darle, mamá.-agregaste para dejarle en claro la razón por la que le ibas a comprar un perfume a tu amiga.

Tu progenitora volvió a asentir con la cabeza y siguió preparando el desayuno para los demás como si nada. Y aunque te concentraste enormemente en el tocino que engullías, no pudiste dejar de notar que te siguió lanzando miradas de soslayo con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

En cuanto recuerdas esa conversación, vuelves a sentir el pinchazo de culpabilidad. Bien sabes que tu familia no derrocha dinero y sin querer, esa fragancia que le compraste a la castaña, había costado un poco más de lo que habías pensando. Tu mente te juega una mala pasada y te dice que has pecado de _codicia_, pero al recordar la cara de felicidad de tu madre cuando te vio con el regalo en la mano, borras ese pensamiento porque sabes que ella te dio un poco más de dinero con la mejor intención.

Y cuando tu mejor amigo y tú bajan por las escaleras y se encuentran con Hermione, estás seguro de que esa vez, ser codicioso será algo bueno. Y tienes toda la razón. Porque cuando ella te dice que ese perfume que le regalaste es muy especial, las orejas se te ponen rojas sin que puedas evitarlo, pero gracias a Merlín, ninguno de tus dos amigos da señales de notarlo. Pero por si acaso decidieran fijarse un poco más en ti, resuelves cambiar de tema.

-Pero, ¿para quién es eso?-añades señalando el paquete cuidadosamente envuelto que Hermione lleva en las manos.

Y en el momento que ella dice "Para Kreacher" tienes que reprimir tu fuerte impulso de soltar un suspiro de alivio, pues sabes que ya estás a salvo de que alguno de tus acompañantes note tu sonrojo, pues cuando Hermione comienza a hablar sobre la peddo ya no hay quién la pare.

Tus amigos comienzan a bajar las escaleras enfrente de ti continuando con la conversación sobre Kreacher y por fin sueltas ese suspiro que estabas reteniendo. Agradeces interiormente que no hayas balbuceado cuando la chica te agradeció el presente y que ninguno haya notado el rojo carmesí que cubrió tus orejas en aquel momento, pero no puedes evitar volver sentir un pinchazo de culpa por haber querido tanto el dinero que no tenías para poder comprarle ese regalo que era perfecto para ella.

Y si fueras más observador con la gente que te rodea, te darías cuenta de que el haber gastado el dinero en ese perfume tan especial, había valido la pena. Porque, aunque Hermione está casi segura de que nunca te fijarás, sigue poniéndose esa colonia a diario, esperando que algún día notes la importancia que para ella tuvo aquel regalo.

* * *

_**N/A: **_El día de hoy fue un asco total en la escuela, así que lo único que quiero es irme a dormir, pero no podía dejarlos sin actualización. Ya ven que la viñeta no fue nada del otro mundo y siento decirles que nadie atinó de qué se iba a tratar jajaja xD así que les gané en las apuestas (?). Espero que les haya gustado aun así nn.

Les adelanto que la siguiente será el pecado "Orgullo" y del punto de vista de Hermione. Imagino que ya sabrán de qué tratará, no es tan difícil.

¿Comentarios? ¿Flores? ¿Ropa interior? ¿Tomates? Todo eso y más en un review.

_Atte. Bianca_


	6. Orgullo: El Misterio del Príncipe

**Disclaimer:**** El Copyright y la Marca Registrada de todo lo referente a Harry Potter, es propiedad de la escritora J.K. Rowling.**

**

* * *

**

**Orgullo.**

Lo sabes. Sabes perfectamente que eres una persona muy orgullosa. Tanto que a veces hasta te da miedo, pero es algo que no puedes controlar. En realidad, nunca habías pensado en el orgullo como un defecto, más bien pensabas que era una cualidad que todos los humanos poseían, solo que algunos la mostraban más que otros.

Desde que eras pequeña supiste que eras diferente. Y al parecer no solo tú lo notabas, pues las niñas no querían compartir sus muñecas contigo, los niños huían de ti como si tuvieras alguna enfermedad y todo por el simple hecho de que eras la única de tu escuela que siempre cargaba con un libro en las manos.

Tus primeros diez años los pasaste refugiada en los libros, adquiriendo conocimientos avanzados para tu edad, y no te dabas cuenta de que poco a poco, el orgullo comenzaba a convertirse en tu fiel compañero. Y así, aquella cualidad que ya formaba parte de tu carácter, guió parte de tu vida desde la niñez, aun cuando eras muy joven para notarlo.

Y luego, en tu cumpleaños numero once, te llegó aquella carta. Ahí se explicaba claramente el porqué eras diferente a los demás, y en ese instante, sentiste cómo una parte de ti agradecía que alguien diera una respuesta a esa incógnita; pero claro, como tú eras tan lógica, jamás se te ocurrió que pudiera ser algo como aquello.

Sin embargo, aun cuando entraste a Hogwarts, ser orgullosa se convirtió en parte de tu personalidad y no era algo que a todos les agradara. Ronald Weasley era un ejemplo.

"_No es raro que nadie la aguante" le dijo a Harry en el pasillo. "Es una pesadilla, te lo digo en serio."_

En su momento te sentiste mal; estabas reviviendo todo aquello por lo que habías sufrido en tu escuela pasada: el rechazo por ser diferente. Y tuviste miedo de que todo se volviera a repetir y que aquí tampoco fueras aceptada simplemente por ser tú.

Lo peor era que sabías que en parte el pelirrojo tenía razón: casi nadie te soportaba por ser tan inteligente y saber todo de todo. Pero mientras reflexionabas sobre eso en el baño de niñas, te diste cuenta de que no había nada de que avergonzarse, porque el ser una de las más listas traería beneficios, como obtener las mejores notas de la clase; y obtener buenas calificaciones siempre es motivo de orgullo, y no solo tuyo, sino también de tus padres.

Te levantaste del suelo limpiándote las lágrimas y decidiste que no dejarías que un niñato que casi acabas de conocer y del que no sabes prácticamente nada, te influyera de esa manera. No, porque Hermione Granger no era así.

Con esos pensamientos en la mente, abriste el cubículo dispuesta a ir al Gran Comedor a disfrutar de la cena especial de Halloween. Claro que no contabas con que un troll estaría del otro lado de la puerta.

Lo demás, ya es historia.

Fue a partir de ese instante, cuando Ron y Harry te rescataron, que te diste cuenta de que para poder hacer amigos, tenías que controlar un poco más tu orgullo, pues en exceso, más que una cualidad, podría convertirse en un defecto.

Y ya son seis años. Seis años que eres amiga de ellos dos, seis años en donde has vivido experiencias que algunos de tus compañeros ni siquiera se pueden imaginar, seis años de amistad que no cambiarías por nada.

Aunque siempre trataste de no ser más orgullosa de lo que la buena educación exige, a veces no podías evitar hacer comentarios que revelaban que aun existía una parte de ti -esa en la que te refugiaste desde pequeña- que pensaba que el orgullo podría ser un buen amigo.

"_Que tú tengas la variedad de emociones de una cucharilla de té__ no significa que los demás seamos iguales."_

Y cómo no, esa parte de ti siempre salía a relucir con Ron, por mucho que intentaras no decir nada, pues sabías perfectamente la reacción que podrías ocasionar en él. Y es que el chico parecía diseñado para llevarle la contra a tus principios, por lo que no era extraño verlos pelear por lo menos una vez al día, cosa que ocurrió los primeros cinco años de estar en Hogwarts.

Pero en sexto grado las cosas cambiaron un poco porque por más que quisieras controlarla, tu atracción hacia él a veces era más fuerte que tu mente…y que tu orgullo. Sin embargo, no serías tú la que diera el primer paso. Oh no, ahora era su turno.

Tú ya habías hecho tu parte: en cuarto año cuando le dijiste que no te dejara como último recurso, cuando le lanzaste aquel _Confundus_ a McLaggen -claro que eso era algo que Ron no sabía ni pensabas decírselo-. En fin, ahora esperarías a que él hiciera su parte.

Pero no esperaste que cumpliera su parte de _esa_ forma…

Y es que cuando entraste a la sala común buscando a tus dos amigos, de repente te topaste con una escena que jamás se te ocurrió que verías: Ronald Weasley y Lavender Brown besándose. En realidad, estaban haciendo algo más que besarse…parecía que se devoraban mutuamente.

En tu interior sentiste una mezcla de emociones tan intensa que no pudiste hacer otra cosa más que cerrar los ojos y desear con todas tus fuerzas que tu vista te jugara una mala pasada. Porque Ron no era así, él no se enrollaba con la primera chica que veía, él…él no era así.

Abriste los ojos y para tu desgracia, la visión seguía siendo la misma, así que un poco aturdida saliste de la habitación sin que nadie se diera cuenta. O al menos eso pensaste.

En cuando estuviste en la soledad del pasillo, corriste hacia la primera aula que encontraste y que no estaba con llave. En cuanto cerraste la puerta, creíste escuchar que alguien gritaba tu nombre, pero no le diste mucha importancia.

Sólo pudiste recordar de nuevo a Ron y a Lavender besándose, y para distraer tu mente, te sentaste en el escritorio del profesor y conjuraste a esos canarios con los que ya habían trabajado anteriormente en las clases.

No pudiste evitar un sobresalto cuando la puerta se abrió y apareció Harry.

-¡Hola, Harry!-saludaste con voz crispada-Solo estaba practicando.

Observaste la cara de confusión de tu amigo, pero no dijiste nada más.

-Sí, ya veo…son…muy bonitos.-dijo él, y fácilmente te pudiste dar cuenta de que no tenía la menor idea de que decir.

Y antes de poder contenerte, seguiste hablando.

-Ron se lo está pasando en grande en la fiesta.-agregaste con voz chillona, cosa que no era nada bueno.

-Hum… ¿Ah, si?

Admiraste el esfuerzo de Harry de aparentar no saber nada solo para hacerte sentir bien.

-No finjas que no lo has visto. No puede decirse que se estuviera escondiendo, ¿no?

Justo cuando terminaste de hablar, se abrió la puerta del aula y entraron Ron y Lavender riendo y tomados de la mano. De seguro ya se habían hartado de dar su espectáculo en público y ahora venían con la intención de hacerlo en privado. Claro que ellos no pensaban que habría alguien más ahí. Y no solo alguien, sino Harry y tú.

-¡Oh!-exclamó Ron al verlos.

-¡Uy!-dijo Lavender riendo, para después salir, dejando tras ella un ambiente tenso e incómodo.

Miraste a Ron fijamente, debatiéndote sobre qué hacer ahora que lo tenías enfrente, y te diste cuenta de que él evitaba tu mirada por todos los medios. Y aprovechando que su mejor amigo estaba ahí, concentro su atención en él.

-¡Hola, Harry! ¡No sabía dónde te habías metido!

Al escuchar eso, te bajaste del escritorio -aun con los canarios revoloteando a tu alrededor- y te le acercaste un poco. No querías hablar de más, pero no pudiste controlar a tu lengua y terminaste diciendo lo que no querías decir:

-No dejes a Lavender sola ahí fuera-comentaste con una calma que no tenías-Estará preocupada por ti.

Seguiste caminando despacio…erguida, orgullosa. Y para aumentar tu rabia, observaste cómo Ron parecía muy aliviado con el hecho de que el incidente no pasara a mayores.

Lástima que el alivio le duraría tan poco.

-¡_Oppugno_!

Ni siquiera estás segura de porqué hiciste eso, pero ya no había marcha atrás.

Los canarios salieron disparados hacia Ron, que solo atinó a lanzar un grito y taparse la cara con las manos, aunque no sirvió de mucho porque los pájaros continuaban atacándolo.

-¡Hermione, por favor!

Al instante te sentiste un poco mal por haberte llevado por la rabia, pero luego recordaste los últimos diez minutos y la culpabilidad desapareció. Le lanzaste una mirada furiosa y abriste la puerta de un tirón, dispuesta a ir a encerraste a tu habitación y tratar de olvidar lo ocurrido, aunque sabías que eso tomaría tiempo.

En cuanto pusiste un pie fuera del aula, un sollozo salió de tu garganta, sorprendiéndote.

Un sollozo que te partió el alma, que te demostró el dolor que en verdad sentías.

Y que, como acto final, terminó rompiendo tu _orgullo, _ese que habías cultivado cuidadosamente desde pequeña.

* * *

_**N/A: **_¿Hola? ¿Hay alguien? Probablemente no; probablemente ya todos se olvidaron de la historia, pero en fin, yo me vengo a actualizar.

No me voy a poner a enlistar las excusas por las que no actualicé en tantos meses porque no vale la pena. Simplemente diré que lo siento muchisisisisisisimo y que espero que sepan disculpar el haber abandonado este fic durante tanto tiempo.

Anyway, ahora les traje un capítulo mucho más largo que los otros, así que espero que eso disminuya un poco el odio que me tienen, gracias. Espero que les haya gustado.

Quiero agradecerle a **sara fénix black** porque me beteó parte del fic y fue una gran ayuda a la hora de estarlo escribiendo. Gracias, sis.

Y ya para irme, estaré esperando sus comentarios ya sean buenos o malos, solo no valen las maldiciones imperdonables.

Saludines

_Atte. Bianca_


	7. Lujuria: Las Reliquias de la Muerte

**Disclaimer:**** El Copyright y la Marca Registrada de todo lo referente a Harry Potter, es propiedad de la escritora J.K. Rowling.**

**

* * *

**

**Lujuria.**

Los gritos, llantos y hechizos resonaban en las paredes del castillo y parecían amplificarse con cada paso que daban. Caminaron unos cuantos minutos más -alejándose de todo el desastre de la batalla- y por fin entraron a la habitación que habían estado buscando. Se acercaron lentamente a los lavamanos y se detuvieron a dos metros de estos.

-Vamos Ron, sé que puedes hacerlo.-murmuró Hermione girando su cabeza hacia el chico-Ésta ha sido una brillante idea y estoy segura de que podrás lograrlo.

El aludido asintió y dio un paso más hacia el lavabo que tenía enfrente. Carraspeó un par de veces concentrándose en lo que estaba a punto de hacer y por fin, habló.

-_Abrata_…-susurró no muy seguro de lo que estaba diciendo.

Esperaron por algunos segundos pero nada ocurrió. Intentaron otra vez pero siguieron sin obtener resultados. Y lo intentaron otra y otra, sin éxito, hasta que el joven decidió que era suficiente.

-Creí que lo sabía decir pero no puedo, Hermione.-dijo el pelirrojo dándose la vuelta para encontrarse con la chica.

-Vamos, inténtalo una vez más. Ésta es nuestra última oportunidad-aseguró-Ya no tenemos la espada con nosotros, así que, por favor, inténtalo de nuevo.

-Está bien, una más.-accedió con un suspiro casi de resignación.

Se concentró en el silbido que le había escuchado a Harry cuando había abierto el guardapelo y antes de pensarlo demasiado, intentó imitarlo lo mejor posible. Apretó los ojos con fuerza, como si así fuera a retener el sonido exacto del silbido, y soltó un estrangulado susurro que definitivamente había sonado diferente a los anteriores.

Esperó unos segundos -aun sin abrir los ojos- y de pronto escuchó un crujido cerca de él.

-¡Lo lograste, Ron, lo lograste!-exclamó Hermione acercándose precipitadamente hacia el hoyo oscuro del suelo que llevaba hacia la Cámara de los Secretos.

-Lo hice…-dijo él sorprendido de igual manera.

Pero no tenían demasiado tiempo para quedarse fascinados por el logro de Ron, así que el pelirrojo se montó en la escoba que había tomado de uno de los armarios, dispuesto a bajar lo más pronto posible.

Esperó a que Hermione se acercara para subir con él, pero al no notar movimiento alguno, la miró y le pareció que lucía un poco más pálida de lo normal. Y fue en ese instante cuando recordó el miedo que la chica le tenía a las escobas.

-No quiero sonar grosero ni insensible ni nada por el estilo.-le dijo girando los ojos-Pero verdaderamente pienso que este no es el mejor momento para dudar sobre subirte a una escoba o no.

Hermione lo miró unos segundos y aun un poco dudosa, subió a la escoba detrás de él y se aferró a su espalda como si se le fuera la vida en ello. Y claro que a Ron no le pasó desapercibido ese detalle, provocándole una sonrisa a pesar del momento.

Dejó de pensar en eso y se internó en la oscuridad del túnel bajando a gran velocidad por él mientras imágenes de su segundo curso se colaban en su mente. Agitó la cabeza tratando de alejar esos pensamientos y sintió cierto alivio cuando aterrizó en el suelo, pues así se mantendría ocupado en otras cosas.

-El basilisco está un poco más allá.-afirmó Ron adentrándose un poco más en el lugar.

La chica lo siguió de prisa sin pronunciar palabra alguna: ella no había estado nunca en ese lugar y realmente le provocaba escalofríos. En unos cuantos minutos llegaron a donde se encontraba la criatura y se acercaron con sigilo, como si temieran que pudiera despertarse, aun cuando sabían que era imposible.

-Hay que tomar los colmillos y salir rápido.-dijo Hermione agachándose a la altura de la gigante serpiente para comenzar con lo dicho.

El pelirrojo siguió su ejemplo y, con una mueca de asco en su cara, comenzó a quitar los enormes colmillos ensangrentados del basilisco. Ambos permanecieron en silencio varios minutos concentrados en su tarea y el único sonido que se escuchaba en la Cámara era el de sus respiraciones y los dientes al ser arrancados.

-Ron…-murmuró la chica y su voz hizo eco entre las paredes.

-Dime.

-¿Qué crees que habrá pasado con Harry?

-Él está bien, Hermione, no te preocupes. De seguro debe de estar con lo de la diadema.-dijo el joven aparentando una tranquilidad que no tenía.

La castaña asintió sin estar demasiado convencida y se puso de pie.

-Ya terminé.

Ron siguió su ejemplo.

-Yo igual.

Ambos se miraron a los ojos y se regalaron mutuamente una pequeña sonrisa. Juntaron todos los colmillos y se encaminaron hacia la entrada en silencio. El pelirrojo subió a la escoba con un poco dificultad -los colmillos no eran tan livianos como parecían- y se dispuso a ayudar a su amiga.

La tomó de la mano para colocarla detrás de él con cuidado pero a Hermione se le resbalaron unos cuantos dientes de los brazos, así que se agacharon para levantarlos.

Pero lo que ninguno de los dos esperaba era que al levantarse, sus caras se encontrarían a tan escasa distancia y que la tensión guardada por años explotaría justo en ese momento.

Se observaron durante algunos segundos -que más bien parecieron días- y se fueron acercando poco a poco como dos imanes. Podían sentir la respiración del otro cortándoles los sentidos, podían casi escuchar ambos corazones latiendo a mil por ahora y aunque ambos sabían que ese no era el mejor momento para eso, no pudieron hacer nada para evitarlo. Sus labios se juntaron lentamente, sus alientos se mezclaron…y todo el mundo pareció desaparecer.

Las manos de Ron parecieron reaccionar ante ese contacto y encontraron su lugar en la cintura de Hermione, mientras que ésta colocaba sus propias manos en los brazos del chico y subía con lentitud por ellos provocando que el vello de él se erizara. Sus bocas parecieron cobrar vida propia y comenzaron a explorarse mutuamente a la vez que un apenas perceptible sonrojo subía por la cara de ambos.

Los segundos siguieron pasando y ellos no desaprovecharon ninguno. Sus manos vagaron por el cuerpo del otro arrancándose suspiros y exhalaciones y antes de que se dieran cuenta, el beso había dejado de ser inocente para convertirse en el resultado de una necesidad que había sido ignorada durante mucho tiempo por el orgullo y las negaciones de ambos.

Sus respiraciones se volvieron más agitadas y la rapidez con la que sus dedos se movían no parecía ser suficiente para satisfacer el deseo que sentían. El beso se volvió más rápido tratando de cubrir dicho deseo, sus corazones comenzaron a latir a mayor velocidad y de repente en ese lugar tan oscuro, frío y lúgubre empezó a hacer demasiado calor.

A pesar de llevar algunos minutos con los labios tan juntos, ninguno tenía la menor intención de detenerse, al contrario, la necesidad de estar juntos y de permitirse lo que tanto se habían negado, los hizo explorarse con mayor rapidez.

Y como si se hubieran puesto de acuerdo, decidieron que la ropa comenzaba a ser un obstáculo, así que llevaron sus manos a la camisa del otro, pero al hacerlo, se quedaron quietos al mismo tiempo. Levantaron la vista y sus ojos, llenos de demasiadas emociones juntas, se encontraron.

Hermione fue la primera en reaccionar. Se levantó con lentitud del suelo, se sacudió un poco la ropa y se dispuso a reunir los colmillos que habían quedado esparcidos en todas direcciones. Ron tardó dos segundos más que ella en levantarse, pero cuando lo hizo, siguió su ejemplo de levantar los dientes.

Cuando los tuvieron todos en sus brazos, el pelirrojo subió a la escoba y con más cuidado que la vez anterior, ayudó a la chica a subir tras él. Todo eso sin pronunciar palabra alguna. Hermione se agarró fuertemente de su cintura y justo cuando estaban a punto de despegar, habló.

-Ron, yo…-comenzó no muy segura de lo que iba a decir.

-Lo sé, Hermione-dijo él cortándola-Sé que este no ha sido el mejor momento para hacer lo que hicimos, pero lo cierto es…que no me arrepiento.

-Tampoco yo.

Guardaron silencio por unos instantes, para después sonreírse.

-Será mejor que subamos y acabemos con la copa de Hufflepuff.-murmuró la chica.

Ron asintió y comenzó a subir por el oscuro túnel. Hermione cerró los ojos y recargó su cabeza en la espalda del chico -aferrando los colmillos fuertemente contra sí- y el pelirrojo no pudo evitar sonreír ante ese gesto.

Llegaron al baño en un abrir y cerrar de ojos y bajaron de la escoba. Ahora sólo quedaba deshacerse de la copa, para luego ir a buscar a Harry. El joven decidió que ahora era el turno de Hermione de destruir un horcrux, así que se lo dijo. Ella le sonrió un poco insegura, pero con tomó con decisión uno de los colmillos dispuesta a hacerlo.

Y él se sintió satisfecho. Porque tal vez no habían podido terminar lo que empezaron y ni siquiera habían tenido la oportunidad de hablarlo, pero no importaba, ya que después tendrían tiempo para la _lujuria_.

Porque Ron se iba a asegurar de que salieran vivos de esa jodida guerra. No sabía cómo pero estaba decidido a lograrlo.

* * *

_**N/A: **_¡Hola gente! Quería poner este capítulo el 29 de Enero -cumple de Sirenita- pero entre una cosa y otra no pude. Anyway, no me creo que me haya tardado trece meses en acabar estas simples siete viñetas pero así es. El fic ya cumplió un año y tengo que pedirle disculpas a todos, especialmente a Gabby por haberme tardado tanto pero saben la enorme crisis de inspiración que sufrí, pero en fin.

Solamente quiero darles las gracias a todos los que leyeron este fic, ya sea desde el principio o que ahora comenzaron. Gracias por haber soportado que no actualizara, por haberse tomado el tiempo de leerme y comentar, por haber puesto el fic en Favoritos. Y a todos aquellos que me han agregado a Favoritos y/o Alertas y que no dejan reviews… ¡vamos, gente! Comenten, que yo no muerdo.

Hablando de este capítulo, disculpen si esta viñeta no era lo que esperaban con la palabra "Lujuria" pero no me siento capaz de escribir una escena de sexo y lo intenté, pero me salió horrible, así que mejor decidí escribirla como un momento perdido del séptimo libro.

Aun así, espero que les haya gustado porque se merecen un gran final por el apoyo que me han dado. Y quiero darle las gracias a mi sis, **sara fénix black** por haber oficiado de beta :)

Perdón por la larga nota de autor, mejor ya me voy. Nos vemos en otros fics.

Saludines

_Atte. Bianca_


End file.
